


Superstitious Wishes

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode Related, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Season 2 Episode 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questioning Spirituality (Steve's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful Beta, conformityissuicide, who's patience, support, experience helped to make this what it is. Thank you! This is also dedicated to all the "Lori Haters" out there. This story is for you.
> 
> By the way, to simplyn2deep who kudo'ed and the 15 or so other hits who read the original chapter posting, I accidently deleted it and am reposting. Never thought a finished work would be so hard to publish. Lots of technical difficulties getting it from Microsoft Word to posting. Hope to see you in future chapters. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> On to the story....

Steve was not an overly religious person. He had moments where he doubted there was a God or some Higher Power, like when his mother and father were killed, but in the end, he still felt a connection to God or a Higher Power that oversaw him and the world. Without faith, what were the odds that he would have gotten through all the near death experiences that he had? Someone or something had to be looking out for him. That same Power brought Danny and the Ohana into his life, and he was grateful for whatever or whoever was up there.

Their current case tested Steve and his Ohana’s religious and spiritual beliefs. The murders occurred on a sacred Hawaiian burial site - Kulamanu Heiau. HPD had roped off the crime scene, but were holding off entering it.

“So what’s the hold up here,” Danny asked impatiently as he shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in an “I don’t know” sign. “Why is everyone just standing around? I can almost see the forensic evidence degrading as I speak. Come on already! We’re wasting valuable time,” Danny waved his arms, ranting as he paced back and forth, fidgeting, squirming and frowning. 

“Danny, this is a ‘heiau’- an ancient Hawaiian temple and sacred burial ground. Hawaiian religion and culture forbids us to enter the heiau until a priest or ‘kahu’ arrives to bless us and asks the spirits for permission first. You can’t just go marching in there to dig things up, Brah,” Chin walked over to a tree to lean against it, studying Danny’s reaction.

Danny gave a goofy grin towards Chin and laughed. Kono added, “Don’t laugh, Danno! My grandfather saw the Ghost Riders here on this very site.” Chin and Kono had heard their grandfather tell the story and were convinced that it was true. 

“He’s gonna blow us off,” Chin whispered to Kono, but Steve still heard him. Chin’s eyes were narrowing as he shook his head. You could clearly see that Chin was standing by his prediction - angry and disappointed. 

“Kono begged to differ. “Come on, Cuz’. You really think Danny would be rude and stupid enough to ignore what we said in front of everyone? Danny is smarter and more thoughtful than that,” Kono said. Her face looked unsure though. It was as if she hoped to believe what she said.

“Watch and learn, Water Woman. Hope I’m wrong, but I don’t think so.”

Steve held his breath, watching for Danny’s next move; Danny was always impulsive and it wasn’t going to take long before he reacted. Was Danny going to buy what Chin and Kono had said, or was he going to blow them off and charge in, ignoring and disrespecting Hawaiian tradition? While Steve hoped for the best, he couldn’t help but brace for the worst. “Hold off, Danno. Please don’t do anything stupid,” Steve whispered to Danny.

Danny contemplated his Ohana’s words of warning for a minute or two, but then jumped over the stone wall into the burial site. “Hey Guys,” Danno turned to look at everyone with a shrug, “I’m done waiting. It’s all just superstitious mumbo-jumbo anyway. I’m sure the spirits will make an exception for a murder investigation.”

“Aw shit, Danno,” Steve exclaimed, burying his hands in his face and rubbing hard. “Didn’t you bother to listen to what your friends and co-workers told you? Get outta there NOW or you’ll have all of us to deal with!” Steve imagined a lynch mob going after his ass. Steve thought he knew his partner well. After all, they told each other everything. There was this level of intensity and honesty – this “thing” they had that just recently crossed from friendship to something more. It was a long time coming – about a year and a half. Steve and Danno had just begun to acknowledge it themselves, using those times alone at Steve’s house for some steamy kissing, hugging and exploring. While Steve had to admit that he was prepared for the real possibility that Danny would go through with jumping over the wall, he was floored, shocked and disappointed at the cocky, asinine comments he made while he did so. Did he really know Danny as well as he thought he did? 

Danny just waved everyone off. “This”, Danny waved his arm across the grounds for emphasis, “is just a crime scene. It is where we’ll find evidence and clues to the case.” Danny searched where the two victims’ hands were sticking out of the ground. Lori stayed silent, but rolled her eyes in disgust and shook her head.

“Look at this – evidence! See. Nothing’s happened to me. Thank you, o’ spirits of the Ghost Riders,” mocked Danny, looking up above, then bowing with a snarky smirk across his face. He shot several photos of the evidence he found - footprints, a bag and a video camera and was coming back over the wall. 

Chin moved quickly to grab Kono from behind, restraining her as she started towards Danny with rage in her eyes. “You stupid, fuckin’ Haole,” she cried at Danny. “Let go of me, Chin, so I can kick his ass!”

While Chin held Kono back, his face sneered and frowned in anger. Steve knew Danny was going to have Hell to pay because there was going to be a major backlash from the cousins. Steve felt a headache of epic proportions coming on. 

Danny gave Kono and Chin a wide berth and headed straight for the Camaro. Steve joined him, took the keys from Danno and got into the driver’s seat. Steve started the car and quickly drove away. He paused for a minute or two before speaking. “Ok, Danno. Spill it! What the Hell was that insane, selfish scene I saw back at the Heiau?”

“What,” Danny answered defensively, “I just don’t believe in all that superstitious shit. Like I kept saying over and over, we were wasting time. I was just doing my job.”

“Yeah, doing your job, disrespecting your co-workers’ and friends’ cultural beliefs. Danno, it's just not like you to be like that. You’re usually sensitive and thoughtful towards everyone,” Steve said, concerned, “What gives?”

“Are you saying I acted like an asshole?” 

“If the shoe fits!”

“Thanks a lot, Babe,” Danny answered sarcastically.

“Seriously, Danny,” Steve persisted, “I’m sorry. You are not an asshole, but something is clearly wrong. Talk to me,” Steve pleaded. 

“Steve,” Danny sighed, “I just don’t believe in all that superstitious stuff. I believe what I see and sometimes I don’t believe that. I have no religious or spiritual beliefs.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open for a minute. He stole a quick glance at Danny and then focused back on the road. But Steve knew there was more to the story than Danny was willing to share at the moment; he just hoped he could coax it out of him.


	2. I Don’t Believe (Danny’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny remembers why he doesn't believe in anything religious or spiritual.

Danny was really skeptical and disillusioned by any religious or spiritual practice; Rachel had seen to that eleven years ago when they had a lavish Catholic wedding ceremony, so he saw nothing wrong with marching onto the Hawaiian burial ground to gather evidence. 

The priest had said, “What God has joined together, let no man put asunder,” and during the happy time in their marriage, Grace entered their lives.

“Rachel, she’s perfect,” Danno was staring down at her and their beautiful newborn baby daughter. “Wow, Babe! Look who we made together. God, someone or something must be up there sending this beautiful little human down to us. She is a miracle just like you, Rach. I love you.” Danny sighed. The joyful memories ended a couple of years after Grace was born when his marriage crumbled.

“Daniel, you don’t know how hard it’s been for me being a police officer’s wife, watching you leave every day, worrying what will happen. How many times have I stood praying and crying in the emergency room, wondering if you were going to recover? How many times did I go home to an empty bed worrying about how Grace and I could live without you? Daniel, I cannot continue to stay through all this fear and uncertainty. I need and deserve more than that,” Rachel explained. Fear washed over Danny as the bottom dropped out from under him.

“Daniel, I do love you, but…,” Rachel hesitated.

“But what, Rachel,” Danny asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

“I’ve…um… met someone. I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t looking to do so, but it just happened. Stan is a planner for the city of Honolulu. He travels a great deal, but his life is stable, certain, dependable and secure. We met at ....,” Rachel’s words trailed off as Danny’s heart broke into pieces.

“We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of months now. Daniel, we want to take our relationship to the next level. I want a divorce.” The divorce left him heartbroken, devastated, and alone. Danny was angry and bitter because God was supposed to keep Rachel and him together through sickness and in health. Gracie was the only joy in his life - the only one really holding him together and keeping him from committing suicide; he had to live for her sake. Grace was the only example that there was a spiritual or religious being up there, but she wasn’t enough. The rest of his life sucked, so Danny shut his heart off to God and any other form of faith, instead drowning his sorrows in gallons of alcohol.

Danny had no explanation for what or who had crushed his front and rear windshield with two stones. He figured bad karma. Bad karma is also what Danny thought must have brought Lori Weston into the Five-O World.

Danny remembered the first time he saw her. He and Steve had gone to the governor’s office. The governor had told Steve that their meeting was urgent. Danny was leaving when he realized he’d forgotten something. “Shit,” Danny cursed, “that Neanderthal has my keys!” That’s when he saw her. “Wow! She’s a looker,” Danny remembered thinking to himself as Lori waltzed by him with an air of professionalism and confidence. She had curly long, brassy blond hair, make-up accentuating her eyes and high cheekbones and wearing a dark blue power suit. He remembered her walking towards Steve. Steve looked up from the magazine he was reading to see her approach him, eyeing her from head to toe and back up again. Danny saw that unmistakable look Steve gave her. Steve’s steel blue eyes shone bright and he was giving her his trademark smirk.

“Fuck! He’s giving her the look – the ‘Hmmm, you look sexy’ look, a look he usually saves for me,” Danny said to himself, growling. He knew Steve was bi. He was only human, and, sensibly, he knew it was okay for Steve to look at an attractive woman (so long as he didn’t touch). He knew that Steve was just curious and that Steve was just being Steve - harmlessly flirting. “Yup. He’s flirting alright. That damn goof is so fucking clueless. He has no idea what that look says and does to people. God, do I know it firsthand. It melts me and I’m sure it’s doing things to her, too.” Danny wanted to grab her by the hair, yank her to the floor and drag her out the door. Just seeing her interact with his Steve was making Danny’s stomach twist up tight.

Then, Lori had been assigned to 5-0. Having to see her flirting with and throwing herself at Steve every day drove Danny crazy. “Slutty Wonder Woman is throwing herself at Steve and he doesn’t even notice. Dumb bitch.”\

“It’s like she’s two people – ‘Beauty’ and the ‘She-Beast,’” Danny recalled, “’Beauty,’ of course, was the woman Steve and I saw that first day. The ‘She-Beast’ was the one we had to put up with every single day. She had straight, limp hair, no makeup and wore cheap t-shirts and jeans.” Danny was amazed she was the same person.

Lori was taking up so much of Steve’s work hours. It was clear to everyone (but Steve) that Danny resented it. Lori accompanied Steve on several cases, leaving Danny behind feeling abandoned, neglected, and jealous. As he sat at his desk attempting to complete casework, Danny found himself ranting silently to himself. “I can’t believe that Steve The Navy SEAL is so clueless to this all. I mean wasn’t he in Naval Intelligence or is that just an oxymoron? Can’t he see that this is all just a game to her – a stupid cat and mouse game where she is the evil cat and Steve is the mouse? Super SEAL is her reward and she killing me here in the process. She’s a self-centered bitch, doesn’t contribute anything to 5-0 and she’s just unneeded trash that the governor dumped in Five-O’s backyard.” He needed to talk to Steve right away. This shit had to stop.

Steve had just returned to HQ with the She-Beast, sorry Lori, in tow. As Steve headed into the office, Danny marched in behind him and closed the door. “Steven, I need to talk to you. I want a few minutes of your time,” Danny said. Steve nodded slowly with a confused look on his face.

“Look,” Danny began with his hands beginning to follow his words. “I really need to know if you still need me here at 5-O because it appears that Lori has replaced me.” Danny’s trying to keep his temper under control by speaking through gritted teeth.

“Danny, what the hell are you talking about?! Of course I still need you here. I want you here. Do I detect a bit of jealousy towards Lori,” Steve asked with a half smirk on his face.

“Steve, I’m serious! Ever since she’s gotten here, she’s been trying to edge me out. She manipulates you and your attention and I’m left doing nothing but twiddling my God Damn thumbs, working on the reports you submit. Can’t you see that she wants you and she wants you bad, you stupid goof! She’s playing you. She just wants me out of the way!” Danny’s eyes are blazing, his face is flushed red with anger and his arms are flailing uncontrollably.

“Whoa, Danno, Babe,” Steve responds, “I’m just making do with what the governor’s done. She’s been sent to babysit us. I didn’t choose her. He did. Aren’t you making too big a deal out of this?”

“Too big a deal out of this,” Danny is practically having a heart attack. “She has no interest in 5-O, our Ohana or whether or not we are following proper police protocol. Her only mission is to get you and I won’t stand for it!”

“Danno,” Steve spoke quietly and gently, putting a hand on Danny’s arm, “What is this really about?”

Danny hesitated. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, his eyes staring at the ground and his feet making tiny little invisible circles on the floor. After a few awkward moments, he glared directly into Steve’s eyes and said, “Just forget it!” Danny marched out of Steve’s office and out the door. He needed to go for a ride, so he got into the Camaro, gunned the engine and screeched off.

He drove for miles until he spotted a dive bar along a stretch of quiet beach. He ordered a few vodka shots, slammed them down and then proceeded to order a Longboard. Never mind that it was the middle of the day and a new case could come through at any moment. His mind was continuing the conversation that he dropped with Steve. “This is about me and you. This is about me being your partner on the job. Doesn’t my professional opinion mean anything to you anymore? You go out in the field with Lori to question suspects. I miss you. I miss ranting and lecturing you on proper police procedure. I miss sitting next to you in my Camaro, shooting off my mouth on some hot case. I miss spending time with you. I’m lost without you. I want you. I want to be with you both on and off the job. I hate Lori so much for getting between us. I feel like I’m losing you just like I lost Rachel. Don’t you see this “thing” between us? The “thing” we do is way more than just friendship to me, Steven. I love you, you crazy Ninja Seal!” Danny wishes he could have said all this, but chooses to drown it out with massive amounts of alcohol instead. In his alcoholic stupor, some key thoughts came through loud and clear. He wanted her gone, and in his deepest, darkest thoughts, he wanted her dead.


	3. Steve, Danny and Lori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny are just beginning to explore this "thing" between them. Then, a woman gets in the way. Here comes Lori Weston.

Steve had fallen in love with Danny from the first day they met. It seemed corny – love at first sight. Nevertheless, he loved Danny; he was devoted to him. Danny met Steve head on with honesty and conviction. To Steve Danny was an open book, begging to be read and memorized in every moment. Steve loved that Danny wore his heart on his sleeve, sharing everything with him – his interests, his passions, and his feelings. They had just begun to explore this “thing” they have between them – marathon make out sessions and groping each other all over. Steve had said several three word sentences to Danny – “I want you. Stay with me. I need you. That was amazing,” but the one that he’d been holding out on, out of fear, was “I love you.” He feared that Danny might not love him back. 

Then, Lori Weston entered the picture, disrupting the flow of things at 5-O – the natural rhythm of the Ohana. Steve was curious about her. What made Lori tick? She seemed to have this mystery about her - a secret personal life that she never let anyone in on. She never talked about what she did when she was off work. What did she do in her spare time? Who were her friends? What about her family? Did she have siblings? Did any of her family live on Oahu or one of the other islands? How did she like Five-0? She was so closed off. “Maybe I should have a barbeque for Lori after this case,” Steve thought. “It might help her to open up more, feel more comfortable, and get to know her better”. She wasn’t someone he wanted to pursue or someone he was infatuated with, she was simply a puzzle to be solved. In fact, it never even occurred to him that she could be a romantic interest. Sure she cleaned up nice that first day he met her in the waiting room, but Danny was his only love. 

The Heiau case seemed to be coming close to being solved; the whole team could sense it. But, there was a creepy feeling about it as if bad karma seemed to overshadow it. 

Steve noticed that there was still tension between Chin, Kono and Danny for Danny’s actions at the Heiau. They remembered the story their grandfather told them about seeing the Ghost Riders word for word. In reality they knew that they were just legends, but they still felt superstitious nonetheless.

The team was zeroing in on Tyler Mitchell, a funeral director who allegedly harvested human organs for the black market. Once they entered the funeral parlor, Steve hesitatingly ordered them to split up and head in different directions to find Mitchell. He made sure they all had their radios. He hated splitting his team up. It seemed crazy and out of character, but Steve felt a sense of fear gripping his heart. 

He wanted Danny by his side so that he could protect him. He could just hear Danno saying, “Steven, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Thank you very much.” Then again though, Danny would want Steve by his side just so Danny could be near him. He would take ANY opportunity to feel Steve near him, especially these days. After all, Danny seemed to be having ISSUES with Lori helping him with cases. He really needed to get down to the bottom of that when this case was over.

He felt guilty that Danny, Kono, Chin and Lori were each searching for the perp alone and vulnerable in a funeral parlor. Steve felt like the whole situation resembled a scene out of a horror movie. The fact that they were amongst coffins and dead bodies didn’t help Steve’s fears and insecurities; it was eerie and spooky in there. While he’d been in worse situations before as a Navy SEAL, this was different because it involved people he loved and cared about – Danno and the rest of his Ohana. The air felt heavy and thick, pressing against his chest. The smells of formaldehyde were strong and overwhelming, and the darkness and silence only emphasized his feeling of dread. 

Steve felt a sense of relief as everyone began to check in one by one. Steve let out the breath he was holding when he heard Danny report, “Clear.” Chin was next, followed by Kono. Kono began to speak when she stopped mid syllable. After a long tense moment of silence, Steve heard Chin and Kono’s voices simultaneously saying that they were okay. “We just found Tyler Mitchell. He’s...uh...dead,” Kono responded, sounding really nervous and shaken up.

“He’s dead alright.” A container of glowing purplish fluid sat on a table next to Mitchell. A hose was connected in the fluid on one end and to Mitchell on the other. “Embalming fluid, looks like he was embalmed alive. What a way to go,” Chin said in his sarcastic, but matter of fact tone of voice. 

Kono seemed to have found her composure. “We also found the files of all the disembodied victims and they were all signed off on by the assistant funeral director, Jacob Garrison. He’s responsible for embalming most of the bodies brought here for funeral services.” 

“Not to mention Tyler Mitchell,” Chin added.

“Sounds like we’ve got our man,” Danny replied. “Let’s go find him.” 

Danny joined Steve and followed Chin and Kono towards Garrison’s office. “Where’s Lori,” Steve asked. Everyone looked at him with uncertainty and concern. “Lori, are you out there? Respond.” Steve spoke into his radio. Silence. Steve repeated himself with no response. Steve had a bad feeling about this. 

Everyone moved swiftly for Garrison’s office, hoping to find her there. Steve paused for a moment before entering the room. As they made their way around the maze of covered bodies on gurneys, Steve saw her first. She was lying unconscious on the cold floor. Steve went down on one knee and reached out to shake Lori gently on the shoulder. “Lori. Lori! Lori, wake up,” Steve’s voice was nervous, urgent and concerned. “Lori?” 

Lori’s eyes fluttered open. Steve could tell from looking at her eyes that she was having trouble focusing. “Steve, don’t look so concerned. I’m fine,” Lori replied. Lori attempted to prop herself up on her left elbow while reaching her right hand to the back of her head. She winced and went back to lying down on the floor. “He got the drop on me. He came up on me from behind. I can’t believe it. I’m so embarrassed,” Lori said sheepishly. 

Steve saw a heavy steel instrument lying on the ground about a foot away from Lori’s head Steve picked it up and took a closer look at it. “Lori, we need to call for an ambulance and back up. You need to get out and get looked at.”

“Really, Steve, I’m fine,” Lori insisted, “We’re wasting time here. Let’s go find Garrison.” Steve stood up and reached down to lend her a hand. She took his hand as he pulled her up. Steve still looked at her feeling unsettled and insecure. Was he making the right decision letting her continue on with them? Lori looked Steve right in the eyes, sensing his doubt. “Don’t worry,” she mouthed to him with a smile and walked over to join the rest of the team. Steve continued to look around where Lori had fallen to see if their perp had left any evidence leading them to where he was. Steve saw a puddle on the ground a couple of feet ahead of him. He walked toward it with Lori, Danny, Kono and Chin following behind. The fluid was clear and colorless, but carried a strong toxic scent that made him nauseous and slightly dizzy. “This is formaldehyde. It’s used often in funeral parlors. Watch out for the strong fumes and try not to inhale so deeply or you will feel dizzy and lightheaded. It looks like Garrison may have spilled more formaldehyde leaving a trail behind him.” Steve observed that the trail lead towards a door across the other side of the room. He proceeded to follow it slowly with caution, and the others followed him in the same manner.


	4. Danno’s Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Danno's head - all about "She Who Shall Not Be Named" (aka - "Lori" and "She-Beast")

Danny was right behind Steve as Steve found Lori. Danny was experiencing conflicting feelings as he saw Lori lying on the ground unconscious. 

"Whoa,” Danny was stunned when he came upon Lori unconscious, “Steve, is she okay,” Danny asked, “Is she breathing? Can you see what hit her?” Part of him was very concerned about Lori, but then there was another part of him thinking otherwise.

“Hmmm. She’s hurt. She’s out cold - probably just a concussion. Steve’s gotta put her out of commission for a while though. He’ll pull her out and I’ll get to have him back. This is great,” Danny thought to himself, feeling smug, happy and relieved. 

Danny felt like he had a split personality - his feelings resembling a Warner Brothers cartoon. You know, the ones where a devil sat on one shoulder telling him angry and evil things to think about Lori and an angel sitting on the other shoulder convincing him that he should be the thoughtful, sensitive, heart on his sleeve nice guy who should care about Lori and be supportive. 

As Lori came to, Danny was more disappointed than relieved. “Of course, she says she’s ok. She’s gotta be like Steve, invincible and tough as nails,” Danny thought to himself. 

He felt jealous and bitter because even Chin had said that Lori was a lot like the female version of Steve – impatient, aggressive and impulsive. “Yeah, well Kono could beat her ass any day. Lori may go charging in like Steve, but someone (could It be Steve?) always needs to bail the bitch out. We don’t need her. The sooner she leaves, the better,” Danny thought.

Danny couldn’t figure out how Steve didn’t see through her lie and send her out like he said he should. She just wanted to be in the thick of it just so she could be near him. Steve will probably have to bail her out again at some point in the next few minutes. 

Steve led the way, following Garrison’s footprints out of the office. “I have a really bad feeling about this,” Steve said nervously.

“Ditto,” Danny agreed, following Steve. Danny hoped for a miracle – getting out in one piece. 

The “She-Beast,” Kono and Chin followed so closely that they were practically walking on top of each other. The footprints lead to a warehouse filled with large canisters of flammable embalming fluid. The strong smell of the formaldehyde made Danny feel nauseous and dizzy. His stomach was a tight, twisted ball of nerves. 

He dreaded whatever was going to happen next.


	5. Steve’s Sixth Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a way with words and Steve loves him for it. Can Danny's words save the day?

The perp was surrounded by Five –O. In desperation, Garrison lit a match and threatened to drop it in the pool of formaldehyde surrounding him on the floor. “Garrison, you’re surrounded. Blow out the match. Nothing good can come out of it. Let’s all get out of here safely and we’ll talk,” Steve attempted to coax Garrison to surrender. Garrison wasn’t buying it. “Danno, help me out here,” Steve turned to look at him, pleading and worried. “Maybe he’ll listen to you.” 

Steve could always count on Danny’s gift for words. It was what attracted him to Danny from the beginning. Even with their guns drawn, Steve could hear and feel Danny’s heartfelt sincerity as he expressed his sympathies for Steve’s loss before ordering him to leave the crime scene. When Danny spoke, Steve felt safe. Danno’s ranting left him laughing, smiling and at ease. As ridiculous, outrageous and blown out of proportion as some of Danny’s rants were, there was always a bit of truth in them and a whole lot of warmth. Steve looked on with love and admiration when Danny’s words calmed, soothed, coaxed and encouraged victims to recall valuable details or evidence. Steve was always grateful that Danny instinctively knew when to use his ranting to distract or confuse perpetrators long enough for him, Chin and Kono to regroup and strike. Danny was just that powerful with his words and Steve loved him for it. 

“Hey, man. We get what you were trying to do. Selling organs helped you financially. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Anyone knows that. In the process, you probably helped a fair number of people who wouldn’t have survived without what you did. These fumes are getting to me – getting to us all. Let’s get out in the fresh air and talk this out. Maybe we can come up with a solution,” Danny was pulling out all the stops and working his magic on this guy.

“Hope this works or we’re all finished,” Steve thought. If this works and they make it out of here alive, Steve wanted to pull out all the stops with Danny. As he watched and listened to Danny appeal to Garrison’s emotions and empathize with him, he could feel how badly Danny wanted to fix things, to set things right and get everyone out safe. It made Steve realize just how much he was in love with Danny, giving him the courage and determination to admit these feelings to Danny. Now if only he’d have the opportunity to do so and show Danny that he means every word of it. Steve whispered a prayer out to whoever was up there for all of them.

“Come on, Garrison. Blow out the match and we can talk this out. You don’t have to do this,” Danny spoke calmly and gently, looking Garrison directly in the eye and hoping for a miracle.

Garrison seemed to consider Danny’s words and stopped for a brief second. But then, he let the match fall to the ground. The flames flew up instantly, engulfing Garrison then quickly spreading towards all of them. “Make a run for it and get out now,” Steve yelled for everyone to hear. Steve grabbed Danny by the arm and took off for the exit.


	6. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is wrapping up in an explosive manner.

The flames created a wall separating his team - Kono and Chin were closest to the front door, Lori was just off to the left of Kono and Chin in a corner of the room, and Steve and Danny were the farthest away from the door but close to the embalming room where they found Mitchell. Steve and Danny turned around and headed back into the embalming room where they found a side door to exit. Steve hoped that Kono and Chin were able to exit immediately out the door behind them. Lori wasn’t too far from Chin and Kono so the odds were good that she would escape as well. Steve and Danny came barreling out of the side door, making a run for the front of the building, sprinting towards their car a safe distance away from the flames and impending explosion. They barely made it when the building exploded. While they could hear and feel the explosion, they were a safe enough distance from it that they were not thrown, injured, or burned by the blast. He was relieved to see Kono and Chin waiting a safe distance ahead of them clear of the flames. Steve looked around to get a headcount and noticed one person missing – Lori. There was no way he could return to the burning warehouse that had been leveled to the ground with debris burning white hot. 

Lori was gone.


	7. Lori's Final Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I say more?

As they left the embalming room, Lori knew that she had made a serious error in judgment. She could feel her head throbbing, her vision blurred, her steps unsteady and a strong urge to vomit. She hadn’t wanted to admit to Steve that she was injured and impaired. Lori didn’t want to be taken off the case now that they were so close. Her ego and intense feelings for Steve had prevented her from being honest. She just wanted to be near him to see this case through. Steve would be impressed by her strength and determination. Lori wanted to keep up the facade that she had built for herself – she was impatient, intense, tough as nails and driven like Steve; Chin had told her so. It was too late to back off now as she saw Garrison several feet in front of them with a lit match in hand. As a profiler, she saw that Garrison was not going to give himself up. His eyes and body language reflected that fact. Lori knew that Garrison would die before being caught; she knew this was going to end badly.

She wanted to tell Steve and Danny that there was no use attempting to talk Garrison out of this. Lori wanted to tell everyone to make a run for it because Garrison was going to drop that match, but somehow the words got stuck in her throat. She couldn’t say it out loud for Garrison to hear because then none of them stood a chance getting out alive. She wanted to get next to Steve to tell him to give up and get everyone out, but she couldn’t seem to get around to him since she was in a corner and too far away to warn him. If she made any sudden moves, Garrison would drop the match. 

“I know Danny is a totally impulsive and cocky asshole at times, but he could also be a sap wearing his heart on his sleeve,” Lori thought, “All I can hope for now is that Danny’s sappy side talks Garrison out of his actions.” She really doubted it though. 

“Oh God! My head really hurts! I feel like I’m going to double over and throw up anytime now. Between my head, my stomach and the powerful fumes of formaldehyde, I feel like I’m high. I hope I can make a run for the doors when the time comes. I’m barely standing, let alone able to walk or run a straight line. How could I have been so stupid as to say I’m fine? Was it really worth the pat on the back or smiling eyes from Steve to lie like that? I really regret it now. Danny’s ploy better work or I’m done for,” Lori is beating herself up for her actions and dreading the next few seconds or minutes. Lori held her breath while she watched Garrison consider Danny’s words for a minute. “Maybe if I’d been open, friendly and supportive of this team, they might have had my back right now. Right now, I’m still the outsider, alone and scared,” Lori told herself.

Garrison dropped the match and went up in flames. She heard Steve yelling to get out. She could see Kono and Chin several feet away from her and within about five steps from her. As she went to run towards them, she felt stuck and unable to move. The dizziness overwhelmed her as she slumped to the ground and began to lose consciousness. Lori saw was the flames coming toward her and heard a loud boom as everything went black.


	8. The Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five-O Team become a united and happy family again.

After Lori’s service, everyone headed to Steve’s house. They felt a sense of shock, loss and sadness. Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono were a family, Ohana. 

“Lori never seemed to fit in with us,” Kono admitted, “She always seemed to distance herself from us, like she didn’t want to let us in. Remember when she came from that Halloween party? She wouldn’t even mention what her costume was, who threw the party or who her friends were. As awkward as it could have been, was it such a big deal to admit? Was it such a big deal to talk about her private life? We tell each other everything, don’t we? What we don’t tell each other, we just know or see.” Kono looked directly at Steve and Danny.

Steve knew that Kono was referring to the “thing” between Danny and him. No one ever said anything about it, but there were knowing looks from Kono and Chin and insinuating comments from pretty much everyone else that Steve and Danno knew. They all had an idea about what was going on, but Danny and Steve just opted to ignore it. 

Chin stood leaning against the doorway to the lanai. He looked toward Steve and Danny with a small smirk and a nod before moving on to add his thoughts about Lori. “Maybe she never got over the fact that she was assigned to us, not chosen. She would have never been here if the governor hadn’t put her here. It must have been hard to be an outsider.”

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments contemplating what Chin had said, sitting on out the lanai with Longboards in hand and staring at the waves flowing in and out. Danny remained solemn and unusually quiet. Chin and Kono always seemed to know when it was time to leave, having a telepathic way of communicating to each other. They offered one last toast to Lori and gulped down their Longboards.

“Boss, you did everything you could for her. Please go easy on yourself, okay,” Kono said tenderly as she gave Steve a big hug.

“’Night, Brah,” Chin gave Steve a squeeze on the shoulder. “You know where to find us if you need anything.” 

Steve nodded back at him and smiled at Kono, “Thanks, Guys.”

“Danno, take care of Bossman,” Kono said with a knowing look, a grin, and a bear hug.

As Kono let go of Danny, he glared at her then softly smiled, “Yeah, Kono. I always have his back.” 

Danno gently put his hand on Steve’s back between his shoulder blades and let it rest there.

Chin stood staring at Danny as he shrugged his shoulders. “What else can I say, Bruddah? What she said,” he quietly joked, pointing a thumb at Kono.

Danny frowned jokingly and nodded. 

With that, Chin and Kono left.


	9. Steve and Danno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danno are left alone together to clear the air. Steve pulls out all the stops and tells Danny how he feels.

Now that they were alone, Steve led Danny down closer to shore. Steve lay down on the cool sand, rolled over to his side, propped his elbow up, and rested his head on his hand. Steve offered his free hand to Danno, inviting him to join him. Taking Steve’s hand, Danno came down onto the sand and lay opposite Steve, facing him propped on his elbow so that he could be level with Steve’s face.“Okay, Danno,” Steve said gently as he reached out his free hand to hold Danny’s, “Spill it. What’s going on?” He looked at Danny with concern and waited for Danny’s answer.

“Babe,” Danny replied. His voice was husky and rough. It was full of guilt and sounded tortured. “I know that I didn’t kill Lori, but I really wanted her gone. I even wanted her dead. I hated that you were curious and interested in her. I hated that she went as your partner on this last case. I know you care about me and all, but you’ve been with both men and women. Seeing her edging in on my role at work made me see red. I can’t help but feel that I somehow rubbed my bad karma off on her. Sounds crazy, right?”

“Danno,” Steve cooed, “there is no one in my life but you. Despite everything that happened at the Heiau, it wasn’t your fault that Lori was killed. If it was anyone’s fault, it was mine. I should have sent her outside once she came to instead of believing that she was fine.”

“Hey, Super SEAL,” Danny replied immediately, “No more Blame Game. Like Kono said, ‘there’s nothing anyone could have done.’”

“What about your interest or curiosity in her,” Danny asked, “You always got that strange mischievous smirk on your face when you asked her about things, about her personal life. It wasn’t the beaming smile you always give me, but there was a mysterious glint in your eye. I couldn’t quite read it.”

“Danno,” Steve spoke quietly as he snuggled closer to Danny “She was a puzzle – a mystery to solve, that’s all.” 

Danno nodded in understanding as he sighed in relief. The tension in his shoulders eased as he relaxed. He bit his lower lip as he stared at Steve thoughtfully. Steve stared back into Danno’s eyes for a minute or two before he began speaking again. “I promised myself and whoever or whatever I prayed to that I would pull out all the stops with you if we got out of that place alive,” Steve hesitated and searched Danny’s eyes for any signs of fear or Danny making a run for it before continuing. “Danno, I meant what I said earlier that there is no one but you. I love you, Danno - ever since the first day we met.” Steve said and felt more in those past few minutes than he had ever had before and he knew it was because of Danny. Steve looked at Danny anxiously and waited for a response.

Danny looked stunned. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. He waited for a few seconds, staring back at Steve waiting for him to laugh or take back what he said. It was an uncomfortable staring contest for a moment or two before Danny responded, “I love you, too, Steve, I always have and I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two months and seven episodes later, I finally get the ending that I always wanted for this epidoe. I hope you enjoyed it, especially you Lori Haters. All is good now in my version of Five-O World. Happy, free of Lori and back to the old Ohana again. My wishful thinking finally comes true. Thanks again, conformityissuicide for beta'ing this and comformityissuicide, freyja and Tekyla for your inspiration and motivation to write.


End file.
